Our Little Secret
by Julia-Chan123
Summary: Naruto, Hinata and kiba get lost in the woods, kiba and naruto argue and Naruto and Hinata have a little secret that they are keeping from their friends... oh behold the narutohinata drama
1. Lost

(Hinata/Naruto, If you dont like it, DONT read it! I Will update as soon as possible!)

"DAMMIT NARUTO!" Kiba threw the map to the ground, "Were lost and all you can think about is eating!"  
Hinata tried to calm him down, "Kiba-kun, please...maybe Naruto-kun knows where we are..."  
"One...two...three...four..." Naruto was counting cups of instant ramen. "Seven! seven meals here!"  
"All you EVER think about is RAMEN!"  
"I'm friggen hungry!" Naruto shot an angry look to Kiba, "We have been lost in the woods all day, I AM HUNGRY!"  
"Idiot..." He muttered under his breath.  
Naruto chucked a spoon at Kiba.  
"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!"  
Naruto crossed his arms, "Well you complain like some spoiled brat! You complain all the time unlike Hinata over here!"  
Hinata blushed slightly, "I don't mind Naruto-kun...i-i am hungry also."  
He glared at Kiba "i mean, at least i care about our personal needs!"  
"oh, and tell me Naruto, where are we getting the water, smart ass!"  
"Here... "Hinata held up a pot of hot water, "While you two were arguing...i boiled water for dinner." She poured the steaming water into Naruto's cup.  
He watched the steam rise into the air, "mmmm! Thank you, Hinata."  
Kiba blinked "Hm?...are you going to give some to me!" He growled.  
"Oh...I- I thought you didn't want ramen..."  
"Well,...i have just decided that... "Kiba held his cup out infront of hinata. "I want some!"  
Naruto and Kiba competitively devoured their ramen as fast as they could.  
Hinta cautiously raised her hand in front of them, "Boys...please..."  
Kiba pushed her hand away from them, "I'm not loosing to this retard!"  
"But..." She stared at the two boys, "Fine...I'm going to sleep."  
Kiba and Naruto were concentrating on glaring at one another that they didn't have time to listen to Hinata.  
Hinata laid down in her bed and sighed, "Boys..."

The morning after, Hinata woke up and discovered that Naruto was no where to be found.  
She ran over to Kiba and shook him awake, "kiba-kun! Please wake up!"  
His hand flew up and pushed her away, "I'm sleeping! What do you want?"  
"Where is Naruto-kun?"  
"Don't care." He rolled back over.  
She pulled him out of his bed, "Did you do something to him last night? Did you make him go away!"  
"I wish." He rolled his eyes at her, "He was here last night. I didn't do anything to him."  
She got up, "I'm going to look for him. It's not like him to leave this early."  
"Whatever...Have fun." Kiba sarcastically replied.

Hinata searched high and low in the forest. "Naruto-kun...?"  
What if something happened to him' she thought, 'what if he is hurt? Terrible scenarios filled up in her mind as she started to loose hope of ever finding him again. She stopped at a lake and dipped her feet in the shallow water, "Naruto-kun... "She sighed, "where are you?" She saw a backpack on the shore and picked it up. she gasped, 'It's Naruto's!'  
The bushes rustled, "Hinata?" She heard a boys voice call out her name.  
She turned around and saw Naruto Without a shirt or a jacket on. His feet were bare and his pants were unzipped, revealing his green boxers a little. His toned body and his hair was dripping wet. "Naruto-kun!" Her face turned a billion shades of red at the sight of him. I-i was just looking for you. I thought you got hurt."  
"No, I'm fine. I was just bathing in the lake here."  
Hinata turned even more red as she thought of what she would have seen if she had came earlier. "oh. I'm glad your okay."  
"Your sweet, caring for me like that, Hinata." He reached for his backpack and slipped his black tee shirt and his jacket back onto himself. "Alright. I guess we should head back."  
"HEY!" Kiba shouted as he jumped out from behind a tree, "Look who you found, Hinata."  
Naruto turned his back to him. "don't even start with me, Kiba."  
"Look man," Kiba dropped his shoulders and sighed, "I'm sorry..."  
Naruto turned around and blinked, "Heh, is this a trick?"  
"No. I'm dead serious. I think we acted like idiots yesterday and I'm sorry."  
A smile appeared on his face, "I accept. I'm sorry too..." He glanced over at Hinata who was smiling at them, "I don't want to make Hinata feel uncomfortable, yknow?"  
"Thanks." Hinata started to walk infront of them.

Back at their camp, Naruto decided to make everyone his favorite lunch again, ramen.  
"Here," Naruto Placed a cup infront of Hinata and Kiba, "eat it up, its really all we got."  
"So i was thinking," Naruto picked his chopsticks up, "Maybe this isn't so bad after all"  
Kiba's eyes shifted, "What do you mean?"  
"Being lost. Think about it...no sensei telling us what we can and cant do..."  
"I still think...we should go back..." Hinata said even though she secretly wanted to be lost alone with Naruto.  
"Oh were still going to go back, its just, I don't think this is such a bad situation."  
"You think your such a survivor don't you, kid?" Kiba rolled his eyes at him.  
"Yes, I am!" He pointed his chopsticks at Kiba's face, "Believe that!"  
Kiba laughed, "You could recreate a clan..." he rolled his eyes once more at him.  
"Recreate, return order and repopulate with just us three!" Naruto joked.  
"Okay naruto, ill be your right-wing man and, "he pointed to Hinata, "That's how you will repopulate the city!"  
Hinata droped her chopsticks and turned bright red. "ep!" is all she managed to get out before she fainted.  
Kiba and Naruto stared at eachother confused, "...um..." Naruto looked at Hinata, "What the hell just happened?..."  
"I donno...we were just joking and...She fainted..."  
Naruto looked back at him with a puzzled look on his face, "...why?"  
Kiba shrugged, "She does this a lot...warm water will wake her right up."

"I think her hand moved." Naruto pressed a wet washcloth against hinata's face. "Hinata?" He waved his hand at Kiba, "Man, go get some more water!"  
"Right." Kiba disappeared into the woods in search of more water.  
Her eyes fluttered open slowly, "oh...Where am i?" She was sitting in the tent with her coat off and a blanket wrapped around her pale body.  
"In the tent" He helped hold her body up.  
Hinata sat up and put her hand on her head "What happened?"  
"Well,..." Naruto started, "You fainted again."  
She held her hands close to her as she blushed, "Oh i-im sorry!" She gave Naruto an expression similar to a puppy. "I didn't knock you down, did I?"  
He pet her head, "No, I'm fine. I'm more worried about you. Did you hit your head?"  
She rubbed her head, "I done know. I-i cant remember anything."  
"I don't really know what happened to you...I heard you squeak and then you just passed out." He rubbed her shoulder, "I don't know if that's healthy, Hinata."  
"oh..." Hinata sighed. "I-i need air..." she crawled out of the tent and started into the night sky.  
"You okay?" Naruto slipped his hand on her shoulder.  
Hinata turned around and faced his beautiful blue eyes. "N-naruto-kun..." she choked on her own words.  
He stood infront of her with one of his hands in his pocket and the other around her neck, "Hinata..." He smiled at her, "Want to take a walk with me?"  
She looked away from him, embarrassed" sure."

They were walking into the woods with the night sky watching them. Stars covered them from above and a cool breeze swept through them.  
"Its cold tonight..." Hinata wrapped her arms around herself.  
"You left your coat in the tent?"  
"I forgot to grab it before we left."  
"here," Naruto wrapped hinata in his jacket. "you can have mine. I'm fine without it."  
Hinata blushed, "thank you...naruto-kun..."  
"Y'know, I meant to tell you earlier but..." he scratched his head, "Out of all people, I'm glad i got lost with you guys...its really nice to see you guys after all those years." He smiled.  
Hinata blushed more, "and it was very nice seeing you again too, Naruto-kun." she started to play with her fingers.  
Naruto started thinking to himself, wow hinata looks so different from her old self...she's a lot taller...her body is so in shape...she's really grown into her...shirt...He turned red thinking about what he just said.  
"Naruto-kun, Are you okay?" Hinata looked up at him, worried.  
"um...hey hinata?"  
Hinata turned around and leaned against a nearby tree. "yea?"  
He walked to her and rested his hands on each side of her on the tree, cornering her, "i get the feeling you are afraid of me..."  
Hinata burned up as his deep blue eyes grabbed her attention, "w-why would you say that?" she pressed her back harder on the tree, trying to create a confortable space between them.  
"Because.." She felt his warm breath on her cool skin, "you faint on me and don't like to be near me..."  
At this point, Hinata was dangerously close to fainting again. "no...i-i like to be with you...im not exactly afraid of you..."  
His eyes glimmered as the moonlight reflected off of them, "what do you mean?"  
"I-i care about how y-you think of me..." she started to tremble.  
"so..." his eyes moved away for a slight second, "your not afraid...of ME?"  
"No...never..."  
He lowered his head, facing the ground. "You...you are the only one..."  
"what..?"  
Naruto leaned in with his nose now touching hers, "your the only one...who ever...believed in me from the beginning..."  
Hinata felt her mouth go dry with sadness, "t-the only one?"  
He smiled at her sweetly. "i cant say it enough..."  
Her heart started to race uncontrollably, "N-naruto-kun?..."  
"Thank you...Hinata-chan... "Naruto closed his eyes and met his lips to hers.  
She closed her eyes and let his warm lips take her body over as he kissed her slowly.  
Hinata stared at him bright red. "n-naruto-kun?"  
He leaned in and whispered softly into her ear "i like you..."  
She stared at him in disbelief for a few moments, then replied, "i...I thought you didn't like me that way..."  
"I'm sorry you thought that...I should have told you years ago..." His hand slid up and rested on her soft, pink cheek.  
"Naruto-kun..." she touched his hand cautiously and closed her eyes. I must be dreaming, She thought to herself  
His lips, one again, met hers softly as he stroked her navy colored hair.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Our Little Secret

(oh yey chapter 2! hope you like it! i already wrote chaper 3, i will edit it and possibly sumbit it tomorow! i worked on it for like 50 hours! ugg)

"Hinata? Are you awake?" Naruto shook her shoulder lightly.  
"oh..." Hinata's eyes opened slowly as she sat up. "Ouch..." She rubbed her forehead.  
"You fell and took a pretty bad smash to your head, so I rested you on this tree and let you sleep..."  
_What?...It was all a dream?_  
"Are you okay?" He placed his hand on her head, "You also fainted yesterday..."  
Hinata blushed, "Oh god...I'm so sorry!"  
"Its okay," He smiled at her. "Its my fault anyway."  
She blinked, "H-how is it your fault, Naruto-kun?"  
He scratched his head and laughed, "I shouldn't have kissed you so sudden like that."  
"You mean that wasn't a dream!" the words dropped out of Hinata's mouth without thinking.  
"What?" He chuckled, "You thought you were dreaming?"  
She turned red, "n-no...well yes but that's only because...I cant believe you did that..."  
"Oh," He grinned, "Well i did...and...i want you to be my girlfriend, Hinata-chan." he wrapped His arm around her shoulder, "I really like you, Hinata-chan. I really do."  
_It wasn't a dream!...he really likes me..._  
Her eyes lit up and her smile got bigger, "Oh, Naruto-kun!"She kissed his lipshappily.  
"im taking that as a yes then?"  
Hinata smiled and whispered, "No one ever liked me like this..."  
"I can't see why they wouldn't..."  
"No, Naruto-kun..." Her eyes started to water. "No one ever liked me this way before..."  
He wiped a falling tear from her cheek and whispered in her ear, "No one know the Hinata that i know...No one knows...the girl I love..." He kissed her on the lips.  
Hinata stared into his deep blue eyes. Oh how she loved to stare into them. Just the sight of his blue pools brought her happiness and hope, yet she could never keep her contact with them long enough for the feeling to sink in. But this time, she stared into his eyes Differently. She maintained her contact for the first time in her life and she wasn't about to look away from him. Suddenly, overcome by emotion, she flew her arms out and hugged him tightly, letting all of her tears fall onto his shoulders. "Oh Naruto-kun, I.. l-love you...i love you so much..."  
Naruto blushed as she said the words he so desperatly wanted to hear, i love you. "I cant wait till everyone knows..."  
It finally hit Hinata. What hit her was the fact that he couldn't tell anyone. If news like this ever reached her family, they would never let them be together, they would never accept Naruto. "Wait!" Hinata smile faded instantly. "No...You...you cant tell anyone..."  
The words hit him head on like a train. "What! Why?"  
"My family...Naruto...if they ever found out..."  
"Oh..." He turned away from her, "They would rip us apart...is that it?"  
Hinata sighed, "Naruto-kun...please dont be sad...i just don't want you to get taken away from me..."  
"Hinata..." He turned face to face with her again and held her hands, "But i could take them all on...I wouldn't let them..."  
"No..." Hinata shook her head in disagreement to him, "Please...please just...i want to have peace in my family right now...we will tell them when the time is right..."  
"When, Hinata? When can i tell them?" He pulled her in closer and put his head on her shoulder."I cant hide the fact that I love you to everyone...I just cant..."  
"If you really love me..." She whispered in his ear, "Then you will promise not to tell..."  
His arms grasped her tightly and he kissed her neck, "Just call it our little secret..."  
"Naruto-kun..."  
The bushes started to rattle, "Naruto? Hinata! Is it you out there?"  
"Shit!" Naruto pulled him and hinata up quickly, "Kiba-kun..."  
Hinata gasped and tried to walk straight, "K-Kiba-kun?"  
Kiba walked out of the bushes, "Where the HELL were you all night!" He sternly demanded. "I was looking for you ALL night!"  
"We got lost...that's all." Naruto brushed his shirt off.  
Kiba turned around and faced Hinata, "Hinata?..."  
"yes..."  
His eyes shifted, "You were with him...all night...alone..."  
"Kiba-kun!" Hinata yelled at him angrily, "No! Its not what you think!"  
He rolled his eyes at her, "Right..."  
She gasped, "why would you even think that!"  
"Hinata," He pointed to her, "Last time I checked, you didn't wear an orange jacket..." He purposely did this to irritate her.  
Hinata turned red, "I would never!" She pushed him away and walked to Naruto. Kiba followed.  
"Hinata, I'm just kidding with you." Kiba scratched his head.  
Naruto glanced at Kiba, "What's going on?"  
Kiba shrugged, "She's mad at me because i was joking about what went on between you two in the woods."  
"Nothing happened!" Naruto shot back at him angrily.  
He backed away from Naruto, "look I'm just kidding!" His hands were raised infront of him, protectively.  
"Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun please stop and forget this." Hinata stepped infront of the two boys and stopped their fighting. "You promised to stop this."  
His arms fell to his side, "Your right."  
"Kiba? Naruto? Hinata?" Neji, Tenten and Sakura came walking out of nowhere.  
"Hey!" Naruto ran up to them, "What are you guys doing here?"  
"We were sent to look for you guys...its been what, 2 days now?" Tenten laughed.  
"We got lost..." Kiba shrugged.  
Sakura sighed, "Its so like you, Naruto..."  
"Hey!" Naruto Glared at sakura, "Why do you ALWAYS blame this stuff on me?"  
"Because its always your fault..." Neji replied.  
"N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata tried to calm Naruto down, "Please, you guys, can you bring us back now?"  
"That's why we are here!" Sakura smiled.  
"Why didn't you come earlier anyway?" Kiba questioned.  
"Because," Sakura explained, "Kakashi-Sensei told us no to. He told us that it was a good lesson to enhance your survival skills!"  
Naruto groaned, "Good old Kakashi..." He rolled his eyes and started to walk with the group back to the town..


End file.
